Then Along Came Me
by FullTimeGeek
Summary: So then along comes me this undeserving mess. Who would've thought my life would be so blessed? He's the guy you should feel sorry for . He had the world but he thought that he wanted more. Kyoya x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back ! Ahahaha! This first chapter is really short ( guess you guys must've already noticed. He he). Also _WARNING_ : this is a Kyoya x Haruhi story! The chances of Tamaki and Haruhi happening are somewhat slim (but not totally impossible *wink wink*). I guess it depends on how this all pans out though...**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran. (No matter how much I wish upon a star)**

 **Onto the story!**

 ** _Prolouge_**

Everyone knew that Tamaki Suoh liked the new girl Haruhi Fujioka. Nobody was surprised when they started dating. He was known to be incredibly charming and kind hearted. He had used that to his advantage successfully captivated her.

Everyone was surprised when they broke up a year later. What had happened? They were the golden couple. A rich guy and a commoner girl overcoming their struggles in order to be together.

Nobody knew that all along Tamaki had his doubts.

Well, almost nobody knew. Haruhi noticed. Of course he'd have his doubts. She was economically poor compared to him. His grandmother didn't approve of her and oh how he wanted his grandmother to accept him. Things like that don't go unoticed for much time. Every time he defended her, he seemed a little more tired of doing so. But Haruhi kept quiet in hope he'd get over it. When he came up and broke up with her, she was devastated.

"Hello sir," Tamaki had walked into her class during advisory. "May I speak to Haruhi outside for a moment?"

"Of course " Even the teachers loved him.

"Thank you." Tamaki motioned for Haruhi to follow him.

Tamaki led her away from the classroom into the courtyard.

"So, what's up?" Haruhi smiled at him. Thanks to him her usual cold hearted outward appearance had softened.

"Um Haruhi?" Tamaki suddenly looked serious.

"Yeah?" Her smile faltered.

"Do you think we need a break?"

Her smile disappeared completely. "What?"

"I...I think we need a break." He turned to look at her but Haruhi was already walking back towards her class.

"Wait! Haruhi!" Tamaki ran towards her. She had obviously heard him, so why didn't she say anything or even stop? Once he caught up he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Haruhi. I'm sorry I-"

"Please don't say anything."

"I really am so-"

"Don't say any of that bull crap!" Tamaki winced at the tone of her voice and her choice of words. He never did like it when she talked like that. It ruined her innocent appearance. That just made her want to keep going. "Just shut up and -for once -let me think! Okay?" She turned to leave and found herself being spun around again.

"Haruhi it wasn't anything you have to think about. I wasn't asking for your permission to break up." Now he was mad too. He didn't really know why though.

"I'm not stupid senpai!" Her honorifics were back. Their relationship really was over now. He had spent so much time coercing her into giving them up and was so happy when she finally relented. Now he was back to just being her senpai. He guessed it could have been worse.

"Will you at least let me tell you why?!"

"I already know why! Just let me go!" And with that she yanked her arm away and left. This time he let her leave.

And so, the golden couple broke up.

 **Thank you all for reading! *Insert cool goodbye line here*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have much to say this time...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Also I don't own the lyrics in the summary. I forgot to add that in the last chapter**

* * *

When Haruhi re-entered the classroom the Hitachiin twins could already tell she was upset. At first glance you couldn't tell she was slouching or that her eyes were slightly puffy. But they knew her too well. As soon as she sat down they started.

"What happened out there?"

"Yeah you look worse than usual." Kaoru shot his brother a look. This was not the time for heavy jokes.

"Right. Sorry" Hikaru apologized. Even though their attitude towards people had improved he still needed to work on it.

"Nothing guys. I'm fine." Haruhi tried to brush them away.

"Really?"

"We just broke up. It's not a big deal. I was beginning to lose track of my studies anyways. So this just worked out for the best."

"Okay then"

Haruhi looked up surprised. Had they actually believed her? She was expecting more of an interrogation. Hm guess she saved herself the pain.

She was about to ask if she missed anything but didn't get to utter the words. The twins were counting down for some reason. Next thing she knew she was being hauled out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Hikaru crossed his arms. "Geez Haruhi did you really think we'd believe that?"

Kaoru had his hands on his hips. "We understand if you didn't want to talk about it in the classroom."

"But now we're in the hallway."

"Away from all the gossip hotlines" Kaoru gestured towards their classroom door.

"So talk." The twins said in unision.

Haruhi looked from one to the other unsure if she should tell them. There was a time in which they had feelings for her, she knew that. They had told her themselves. Then when she'd fallen for Tamaki, they gave up on her. Of course they only gave up after they had approved of Tamaki. Now they were like two overprotective brothers. They had also told her that themselves.

"I already told you guys, Tamaki and I broke up." Haruhi kept her voice steady. She refused to break down at school.

"And he broke up with you?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you automatically assume that? For all you know I broke up with him."

The twins looked at her skeptically.

Haruhi sighed. "Okay yeah...He broke up with me...but it's not a big deal! I mean I didn't like him that much anyways..." Her voice trailed off.

The twins glanced at her then at each other. "Lies!"

"Haruhi, we know you're devastated." Kaoru tried the empathetic approach and hugged her.

"You're urging yourself to keep composed right now aren't you?" Hikaru stated matter of factly.

"We're sorry for making you re-live your break up."

"But you're going to have to tell us everything if you want to get over it."

"It'll only get worse if you keep it in."

They finished their speech in unision. And at last her tears started to flow.

* * *

Now Haruhi was in the bathroom. She was washing her face in hopes that it could decrease the puffiness in her eyes. The twins had gone inside to tell the teacher that she wasn't feeling well. For the hundredth time that day she was grateful for them.

* * *

By the end of lunch, everybody in the Ouran Academy knew. And like all gossip news, there were many speculations. Everywhere she went, there was somebody who whispered and shot her sympathetic glances. After hearing somebody ask her how "far along" she was in her supposed pregnancy she decided that was enough of school for the day. So she walked out of the building into the rose garden. It was peculiar because the garden was a maze. A while back she had stumbled upon her (now) special place. It was a spot in which purple roses grew. For some reason she was incredibly attracted to them. Looking at them helped her think and relax, which is what she really need at that moment.

She was turning the last corner of the path that led her sacred place, when she noticed there was somebody already there.

'That's weird...'

She looked around to make sure she hadn't taken a wrong turn or something. Nope, this was definitely the right path. Haruhi had slowly been approaching the spot. She could see the purple roses. 'I've never seen anybody else here before. Everybody tries to avoid the deeper parts of maze..."

"Excuse me? Are you aware that it's rude to just stand there and stare at someone."

 **Thank you all for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! OOC warning!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran a high School Host Club.**

* * *

Haruhi jumped. She didn't think the figure had spotted her.

"If you're startled, imagine how I felt when you woke me up." The figure stood up. Haruhi could now make out a face. He had glasses. His eyes were gray. His hair was black and seemed to have been ruffled.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anybody to be here. I'll go since you were here first..."

"There is no need. You obviously wanted to realx. I've been here a while so I can leave. You stay."

"But then I'll feel bad for interrupting your peace.."

"I guess we can both stay then. I don't mind. Do you mind?"

"I guess not."

The guy laid down once again and Haruhi laid beside him cautiously. He chuckled. "It's okay I don't bite."

She cracked a smile. "So how could you tell I needed to relax?"

"I assumed you were here for the same reason I was."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since advisory."

Haruhi gaped. "You know it's already 5th period right?"

"Really?" He turned to look at her "I guess I've got an hour or two to go."

"Don't you want to get back?"

"Why should I? They're only going to tell me what I already know."

Haruhi stared at the stranger. Didn't he care about his grades? His record? His parents?

"Since you're wondering. I don't care. I don't care much for anything if I'm being completely honest."

Had he read her mind? This guy...

"I don't have mind reading powers. Your expressions made it obvious." He turned and smiled at her. "I'm Ootori Kyoya by the way. Forgive me it seems I forgot to introduce myself earlier."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Ah the famous commoner."

She blushed. "I don't really like being

called that."

"What? Famous or commoner?"

"Commoner"

"But you liked being called famous?"

"No, but it's better than commoner."

"Are you embarrassed by it?"

"What?"

"Being a commoner."

"No"

"Then why is it a problem?"

"I...I guess it isn't a problem..." The truth was that lately whenever somebody called her that (in this case Tamaki's grandmother) it was meant as an insult. Even though Haruhi didn't hate that she was a commoner, she had grown to hate that word.

"Well, I think I've bothered you enough. I'll let you relax since that's what you came here for." Kyoya took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his arm. Haruhi assumed he was going back to sleep. She closed her eyes too and let herself follow his example. Soon she drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Kyoya woke up. He sat up and checked the time. It would be impossible for him to go back to sleep now. He looked around and saw Haruhi asleep next to him. Kyoya thought it was ironic. After being so careful to lie down next to him, she had fallen asleep so easily.

The truth was that Kyoya had already known who she was. She was one year below him and had been going out with Tamaki Suoh.

He knew it sounded stalker-ish or nosy but Kyoya could tell you anything about anybody. That didn't mean that he particularly cared for them though. He was just very observant.

To outsiders he was a loner. The disgrace of the Ootori group. As far as everyone knew, he was, (put simply)an enigma.

Nobody knew that under that messy appearance, was a very attractive young man. Behind the rumors stood a very intelligent young man. Despite his lone wolf reputation, he could be just as charming and social as Tamaki. If he tried he could become one of those guys that girls fawned over. After all, he had been one up until 8th grade.

But the reputation he had now, worked more to his advantage.

The only reason Kyoya really paid attention to Tamaki and Haruhi was that he had found their relationship rather intriguing. How did they manage to make it seem fairytale perfect, when it wasn't? Kyoya had first taken notice of it when he was waiting outside of the chairman's office. He had been summoned in order to once again talk about his attendance problem. Tamaki and his father were talking. Kyoya had asked if he could see the chairman another time since he seemed busy but the secretary insisted Kyoya sit there and wait. He figured it was because she wanted him to watch over the office during her break.

"Listen son, you know I thouroughly support your relationship ,as would your mother, but your grandmother on the other hand, will continue to violently protest. I just wanted to congratulate you. You've stuck by Haruhi's side through it all. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you father."

"I know things are tough right now but if you really love her you must persevere. I remember how much I regretted letting your mother go. I still wish I had been stronger."

" I know father. Thank you." Tamaki exited his father's office and heaved a big sigh. It wasn't a sigh that said he was happy. He seemed so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kyoya as he stepped into the hallway towards his class. Kyoya walked into the chairman's office and sat down.

"Hello again ."

"Good afternoon chairman."

"I'm guessing you're here because of your attendance problem?"

"You've assumed correctly sir."

The chairman sighed. "I honestly don't understand Kyoya," he said dropping the formality "you're a brilliant young man. Why do you insist on getting in trouble?"

"Pardon the contradiction sir, but I would hardly say I insist on getting in trouble." Kyoya politely replied. "After all, a couple of absences isn't much compared to what other students have done."

"You're lucky you do so well on exams. That's the only reason you've been able to stay here. If I didn't know any better I'd think you cheated on those tests." The chairman shook his head. "Well, I guess I have to call your father again."

"I guess you do."

* * *

When Haruhi woke up Kyoya was no longer there. She noticed a bright note on the ground next to her. 'I assume (by the way that you were snoring) that when you wake up school will be over. I just wanted you to be aware of it so that you won't panic upon finidng nobody in the building. -Kyoya'

Haruhi reread the note three times. She looked at the darkening sky and got up. Would she have really panicked? 'More importantly' she found herself thinking 'Had I really been snoring?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn I'm sorry guys. I totally forgot where I was going with his story. Then I got my mojo back but every time I got to typing my mind went blank. (._.). Rest assured I still want to keep this story going. For you dear readers and because if I don't it'll never let my mind rest.**

 **Thank you if you're still reading the story and the AN! (^*^)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club**

* * *

During the following days Haruhi didn't see much of Kyoya. It was as if he didn't even attend Ouran. From what the twins told her he was one year her senior. He seemed to have no friends ad was considered to be an outsider. It was no wonder she couldn't find him.

She didn't really understand why she wanted to see him again. Maybe because he was interesting. Maybe because it took her mind off other things. Such as the fact that Tamaki had a new girlfriend.

He had replaced her faster than he could say "post breakup depression". Maybe Haruhi had only been his play thing all along anyway.

The day had started out normal enough. The fickle alumni of The Ouran Academy had already moved on to the next big news. Haruhi had some time to take a breath from all those interrogations.

Then she walked in. Éclair Tonnerre. And he followed her. Tamaki Suoh. Every head turned to stare at the new couple holding hands and strolling down the hallway. Then they all turned to look for Haruhi, who hadn't missed the smug look Éclair had directed at her. She had however missed the guilty look Tamaki gave her when he breifly glanced at her.

She walked into her classroom before anybody could start talking. She hated the amount of running away she had done in just a couple of days.

As soon as the couple and Haruhi were out of earshot, the whispers began. Haruhi knew she would have to suffer through more questions.

Great.

* * *

After school Haruhi declined an invitation to the twins' house. She knew they were trying their best to help and appreciated it. She also knew that she needed to be alone if at least of a moment. It would help with her resolution to stop whining.

So Haruhi visited her sacred spot. This time Kyoya found HER there.

"Hello again, Fujioka was it?"

"Haruhi Fujioka"

"Right."

"Did you really forget my name, because I remembered yours Kyoya Ootori"

"Of course not. I couldn't if I tried."

Kyoya noticed the blush spreading on Haruhi's face. Oh, so she took it that way. He could have let it slide like he usually did but decided to clear it up. "That is because everybody in school is talking about you."

"Oh." The blush grew faster. This time out of anger. He had just reminded her about why she had come out here in the first place.

"And I usually don't care for random people's affairs but, your case is rather interesting."

"Really? You too? I came here to get AWAY from all the questions."

"I never said I would push. In fact, I'm planning on observing you guys at a distance. I might learn something."

"So my life will be a subject to study for you?"

"Not your life necessarily...just this part of it. I never know when I'll need this information."

"Do you have any idea how creepy that just sounded?"

"Some. May I?" He gestured at the spot next to her.

"Go ahead," Haruhi scooted over. "I'm guessing you were actually in school today?"

"That is correct." Kyoya looked around the maze already growing somewhat bored with the conversation. It wasn't that Haruhi was boring, it was just his natural reaction to conversations with people in general. He noticed that quite a few roses hadn't bloomed yet.

"Really? I didn't see you." Haruhi said the last part as if it was meant only for her to hear.

This caught Kyoya's attention. His gaze drifted back to her. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I just thought you were an interesting person and I wanted to be friends." Her reply sounded pretty firm for someone who was having trouble breathing. She knew his eyes were gray but now she was seeing them up close. She had to look away before her mind could wander any more. Why was his gaze so intense?

"Well, you should probably know then, that I don't need friends."

"sure you do. Excuse my cheesiness but everybody needs friends."

"You've just met the exception."

"oh c'mon Kyoya, you're lying to yourself."

"Fine then,tell me, Haruhi-chan," Kyoya said in a sarcastic tone. "what is so great about having friends?"

"Well, Kyoya-senpai" she said in a tone matching his "they remember your birthday."

When she got no response to her attempt at a joke, Haruhi continued in a more serious tone. "They're there when you need them."

Kyoya held back a smirk.

"Friends are like a sort of support when you feel like everything around you is falling apart."He tried not to laugh at that one.

"They can make you laugh even when you're sad."

"and most of all they love you."

Haruhi turned to see Kyoya with an amused look on his face. "That wasn't a joke Kyoya!"

"Are you sure? It sounded like one."

She glared at him and stood up to leave. Kyoya stood up beside her. Surprisingly enough, he enjoyed her company and didn't want her to leave. "Okay okay, I'll promise not to doubt your ideas anymore. At lest not unless it is absolutely necessary. If I promise will you stay?"

Haruhi considered it for a moment. She actually had to get home before dark but when she was talking to Kyoya she forgot about everything else. It had been a long time since someone could make her forget about everything else. The last person who had done that was Tamaki...Haruhi decided it couldn't hurt to stay for a little while more. "Fine, but only if you promise!"

"I promise not to make fun of your ideas and philosophies."

"You better not have been mocking me right then."

"I would never."

Haruhi seemed to think about something for a moment. "...Hey, Kyoya, guess what?" Haruhi grinned.

"What?"

"We just took a first step toward what could be a beautiful friendship."

Kyoya sighed in disappointment. "So I guess I'm stuck with you now."

"It'll be hard to get rid of me."

"Does this mean I have to memorize your birthday?"

"Don't forget my dad's birthday."

"I'll be expecting an expensive present for my birthday."

"We'll start fasting right away."

Kyoya almost let himself smile at that one. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry! *bows repeatedly* I suck at updating and I know this chapter is too short to make up for it. My island of inspiration was in a serious drought but it's starting to rain so hopefully my updating skills will improve. I tried writing in their POVs this time, I hope you guys like how I did it. Warning:Their behavior might be really OOC. (I think i should have posted that in the first chapter.)**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story plot.**_

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Kyoya," I looked over to my father slightly alerted by the fact that he was speaking to me and not my brothers.

It was rare for him to address me out of nowhere. He only ever did that when he wanted something of me. But that was back when I would have done anything for his favor. Now he only addresses me when he's angry and as far as I know I haven't done anything angry worthy.

"Yes?"

"How is that Suoh kid doing?"

I sighed and continued to butter my bread. So that's where this is going.

"I am actually not sure. We have not talked in awhile." Honesty like that is not welcome in my house unless it is to deliver good news. Or as my family puts it, profitable news. I take a bite of the bread.

"Wait? You guys aren't talking anymore? Why? Kyoya,what did I miss?" my sister stared at me questioningly.

"Fuyumi.." my brother gave her a 'shut up, us men are talking' look.

She glared at him but remained silent.

"Well, make sure to start. I don't care what you do or why you ended your friendship just get on good terms with him again. He will be a valuable asset to us in the future. Understood?"

I silently chewed my bread and looked at the fruit at the center of the table. We were out of apples.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm tired! And the fact that you guys love to point out the flaws of having a flat chest is really annoying!"

"Boooo!" the twins stick their tongue out at me for the third time today.

"Gee, you're crabby today aren't you?"

"It's that time of the month isn't it?"

"No!" Yes. But I wasn't going to let them use that against me. "I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well that was stupid. You knew we had a test today" Hikaru lazily slung his arm around me as we entered the cafeteria.

"Hey! It's not my fault YOU guys dragged me to a theatre IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"We were bored." Kaoru shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

I fought the urge to smack him with my book. I fell asleep during the test because I didn't get enough sleep. When I woke up we had only 40 minutes left and I had only answered 10 out of the 50 questions. That's one minute per question. It's not enough for an English test. If I fail, the twins will definitely feel pain.

I turned away from the twins to see a familiar figure in front of us.

"Oh! Hey Kyoya-senpai"

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

Habits are hard to kick. For the first time in almost two years my father has ordered me to do something for the benefit of the company. I believe I subconsciously ended up following his orders as I am currently in the cafeteria...planning on how to approach Tamaki... Dammit.  
I was about to leave the 'order food' line when I heard a female voice call out to me.  
"Oh! Hey Kyoya senpai." In just two meetings said female had managed to get past my usual wall of boredom.  
"Hello Haruhi-chan."  
"Haruhi, when you asked about Kyoya, we didn't expect you to actually try and befriend The Shadow King!" That was when I noticed the twins standing on each side of her.  
"Uh,Shadow King...?" Haruhi turned to me as if trying to imagine how that nickname came to be. I wonder if it was hard.  
"I see you are friends with the little devils. I never pegged you as one to get along with them."  
"Uh, little Devils...?" she looked at them as if trying to imagine how they got their nickname. It probably wasn't that hard.  
"This has no basis whatsoever but...I'm guessing you guys know each other?"  
"We don't." That was Kaoru.  
"I've never seen him before in my life." Hikaru  
"There has been no merit in us meeting personally." I conclude.  
"I see." Haruhi glanced from the twins to me and back skeptically.  
"Well since you're not ordering, we'll go ahead and order." Kaoru impatiently grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him to the front. He did always have more common sense than his brother. Enough to know when not to pick a fight anyways. Haruhi and I walked behind them.  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"I attend school here."  
"You know what I mean."  
I sigh. "I'm only here because I was hungry."  
"Oh. It's kind of odd to see you here since you never seem to come around."  
"So you really have been on the lookout for me."  
"Well, yeah. Didn't I tell you that last time? Anyway, you're welcome to sit with us if you like." I had actually made up my mind to just get out of there, but then I made the mistake of looking into big brown eyes.

Before I knew it I found myself accepting her invitation.

"Well, I don't actually buy the lunch here so I'll go save us a table." Haruhi went off.

"I'm done ordering. I'll go with you." Hikaru followed Haruhi to a table.  
Kaoru then approached me. "So what's the merit in befriending Haruhi then."

I remained silent. I myself didn't yet know. Except for the fact that her relationship was indeed interesting there was nothing else. "Lunch A please."

"I guess some things really never change." he sighed.

The cafeteria lady handed me a tray and I turned back to Kaoru who was waiting for me.

"You were always the nicer one…" We started walking, then as if I couldn't control the words coming out of my own mouth, I added "Have you talked to Tamaki lately?"

"Not since-" Kaoru stopped abruptly, his gaze fixed in Haruhi's direction. I followed his gaze to find Haruhi in quite a predicament.

* * *

 **No POV**

Haruhi had been conversing with Hikaru when she suddenly felt cold wet soup on her stomach. She quickly put down the lunchbox she had in her hands. Hikaru ran to get her napkins while she took off her uniform sweater. He was glad Haruhi was stubborn enough to insist on using a guy's uniform. If she been wearing a dress, things would be worse. Haruhi tried to clean her sweater as best as possible with the napkins she already had with her. Of course she knew it wouldn't do much but it was worth a shot.

"Aw geez. Dad is gonna kill me…" she muttered. Hikaru handed her some more napkins.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alri-" Haruhi stopped her automatic response to the apology when she realized it was said in a mocking tone.

Haruhi looked up.

Chocolate brown eyes met vibrant blue.

At this point Kaoru and Kyoya had already taken notice of what was happening. They walked over. Well, Kyoya walked over, Kaoru practically ran.

"I guess I tripped. Please allow me to pay for the dry cleaning."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Despite her bitter mood Haruhi managed to keep her voice courteous. As if her day wasn't bad enough, now she had the pleasure of running into Eclair. Yay. And people were staring. Double yay.

"No, please. It was my fault. I must have been distracted. You see I was looking for my boyfriend. Besides, you couldn't afford to pay dry cleaning for such an expensive thing as that, right?"

Eclair smiled, delighted at Haruhi's expression. Anger, suspiciousness and embarrassment. She took some money out of her small bag.

The twins grabbed the money before Haruhi could.

"She won't be needing this."

"Kaoru and I have been experimenting on laundry products." Hikaru stated matter-of-factly.

"We needed to test it, so your uniform is perfect! Now we don't have to ruin any of our clothes."

"Yeah, thanks Haruhi! We'll pay you back if we mess this one up." Hikaru grabbed the uniform as Kaoru handed Eclair her money back.

"Thanks guys."

"No, no," they said waving away her gratitude, "thank you."

Kyoya ,whom was observing everything, had seen enough to know Eclair wasn't going to go away now. She wouldn't stop until Haruhi was satisfyingly embarrassed. So he cleared his throat.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Why don't you show the lovely ladies exactly how your product works?" Girls all around squealed.

"What?"

Kyoya smiled and tilted his head. The glare of his glasses reflected the cafeteria light and hid his eyes. And as if by magic, the twins suddeny understood.

"Alright! Who's up for a demonstration?! Follow me." The girls in the cafeteria ran as fast as was possible in their dress shoes to catch up to Kaoru who was leading them who knows where. They guys were left dumbfounded.

Kyoya cleared his throat again and added, "I'm sure the demonstrating could also teach the gentleman a couple of tricks on how to get so much attention from the ladies." Suddenly the guys were leaving the cafeteria.

Eclair's expression was back to a bored one. They had ruined her chance to see Haruhi snap. Ah well, there was always next time

As the group left the cafeteria, Hikaru would encourage (and force if he had to) the people on their way in to join the already large crowd.

Before exiting he shouted "Hey! Kyoya senpai, you're losing your touch. It used to take only one sentence!" In response, Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms. The twin had a good point.

Now it was just Haruhi, Kyoya and Eclair.

Kyoya walked over and put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I suppose it would only make sense for us to join them right? Shall we?"

"Uh, yeah." It wasn't often that Haruhi was left speechless, but she was seriously trying to comprehend what had just happened. Other then having confirmed that those guys knew each other more than they would admit, she was kind of lost. She thought Kyoya was a dark horse?

"Excuse us." Kyoya nodded at Eclair and led Haruhi out.

Well he tried to lead her out anyway, but Haruhi ran back to get her lunchbox.

Suddenly Eclair's expression brightened once again. She waved someone over to them. Haruhi had a sick feeling she knew who it was. She clutched her lunchbox to her chest and closed her eyes. Slowly, praying that it wasn't him, she turned back around.

Sure enough there was Tamaki in the doorway.

Geezes, today was seriously not her day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am terrible at updating. /(.-.)\** **. I've had this written for a while now but I honestly don't think this chapter was long or interesting enough. Hopefully by uploading I can get it out of my head and focus on what comes next? Anyway thank you if you haven't given up on this story! (^·^)**

 **Also, I'm sorry if my punctuation isn't the best. I think that's what I need to work on the most.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series and whatnot.**

* * *

Tamaki had long since decided that this was the worst month of his life (in Japan anyway). He thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse than they already were... then he almost got killed by a stampede of female students. A couple of reassuring seconds later he had once again reached out to open the cafeteria doors only to be flattened against the wall. This time a tsunami of male students had flooded out of the cafeteria. He waited a couple of minutes before trying again, prepared to seek refuge for a third time and was relieved to have successfully opened the doors. The relief however was short lived when he saw the people in there. Taking in Eclair's smirk and Haruhi's panic stricken expression only one thought crossed his mind.

"I should have let them crush me."

* * *

Kyoya observed the scene before him carefully. He weighed the merit in helping Haruhi. He could easily step in, make up an excuse to leave and then exit while the other two were stunned (obviously they had forgotten he was there)...but then again he had helped her enough today. Besides, he could gather potentially useful information if he just let everything unfold.  
He had already meddled too much anyway. She was the first person to truly intrigue him and if he let his guard down even a bit more he would end up much more involved than planned. Sticking to the plan was basic survival. Especially if it had always been reliable.

Needless to say he did nothing upon seeing the immense heartbreak clearly painted on her face.

It wasn't his job to protect her.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I hadn't expected Tamaki to even glance at me. I was ready for him to ignore my presence, but it hurt more than anticipated. The way he strolled right past me, as if I was just another insignificant person, drove a knife into my heart.  
Why was I still standing here anyway? Why hadn't I followed the twins out? I could just walk out the door right now...  
And I was doing just that when Eclair decided to speak up again. Out of pure polite habit I turned around to face her."I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" she laughed in what was supposed to be polite embarrassment. "Haruhi this is Tamaki. Tamaki this is Haruhi."  
For a brief moment I saw irritation flash across Tamaki's face. His gaze slowly, reluctantly, met mine. "Actually Haruhi and I-"  
"-know each other already. If you will please excuse me I have to go feed my dog so..." I laughed and turned around cringing. Damn my inability to make up excuses when I'm panicking.  
"Oh that's right. I forgot. Didn't you guys have a fling of some sort?" I kept walking this time. If I stopped again I would be acting like those heroines I've always hated. The ones that just stood there and let themselves be hurt.  
The last thing I heard before exiting was "It wasn't a fling... I don't think it was ever serious enough to deserve that title."

 **No POV**

"I see," Eclair stared after Haruhi innocently, "I wonder what I did to upset her."

Tamaki glared at the floor with obvious disgust. He had only said those words because he had to keep Eclair happy. Swallowing his anger, he muttered "I couldn't imagine."  
With a dismissive smile Eclair faced Tamaki. "Ah well. She's just another commoner. She's lucky I even deigned to talk to her."

Amused, she watched Tamaki struggle to say exactly what she wanted to hear. "You're right."  
Suddenly the amusement was gone, replaced by a strange feeling in her chest. It had always been fun to see how she affected people so why did this time feel so different? Before she could ponder any more, the foreign feeling vanished just as quickly as it had come. Her amusement was back. Coming to Japan had been worth it.

"I almost forgot." She brought her opera glasses up to her icy blue eyes peering at the glasses boy curiously. So he was still here?  
Following her gaze, Tamaki was startled to see Kyoya leaning against the wall. Kyoya in turn stared right back, his glasses shining, and after a moment of semi-awkward silence he left.

* * *

'Well that was interesting' Kyoya thought lying on his bed. He had a sense of deja vu to middle school when he had first met Tamaki. There was just no way somebody could be so genuinely joyful and amiable. Kyoya just couldn't wrap his mind around it.  
Now, there Kyoya was once again questioning Tamaki's intentions. If Tamaki actually liked the commoner why the hell did he leave her? Idiot.  
'It looks like this'll be a rather interesting story and it couldn't hurt to watch it develop...even if I feel rather nosy.' He sat up on his bed, wondering if the kitchen staff had stocked up on apples yet.

* * *

"I'm hoooommmeee!" Ranka cheerfully bounced into the Fujioka home's small living room.

"Oh Haruhi! You'll never guess what happened at work today! Haruhi?" Ranka looked down at his daughter who was sitting at their small table. It looked like she was pouring her soul into doing her homework. If she heard her father she gave no indication of it.

"Haruhi, sweetie."

Still nothing. She was vigorously writing something in her notebook.  
He called her name three more times to no avail. Finally Ranka bent down and gently touched her hand, stopping her.

"What the-" She looked up dazed until she realized her father was home. "Oh. When did you get home?"

Getting straight to the point Ranka set his purse down. "What's wrong honey?" Ranka sat down besides her. Concern was etched onto his face full of makeup. Haruhi had seemed so miserable and full of melancholy lately. She was usually so happy...well stoic... but in a happy way.

Haruhi put her crayon down and rubbed her temples.  
"I just...I have so many projects due and it's extremely stressful having to finish them all at once. Not to mention I can hardly work at school because the twins insist on parading me around with them."

He stared at her skeptically. Work was easy for her. She never complained about it because most of the time she enjoyed it. And she'd never admit it, but she loved hanging out with Hikaru and Kaoru, even if it meant having to be a doll. His sunshine was definitely not alright. "Are you sure that's all that is bothering you?"

A hesitant pause. "Yes."

"Well...okay then. Haruhi can you make me a coffee please?"

"Sure dad." Haruhi got up and went into the kitchen.

"Aagh heels kill my feet but they're so fun to wear!" Ranka said playfully even though his expression was far from it. He inconspicuously studied her. Some minutes later Haruhi walked back in with a mug of coffee. "Here you go." She leaned down giving him the mug.

"Haruhi." He didn't take it.

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?"

Surprised (she should've known he wouldn't let it go so easily), Haruhi nearly dropped the mug. She set it down quickly. "Nothing. Tamaki hasn't...he...nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because you just put salt in my coffee instead of sugar and you're writting your essay in crayon."

She looked at her notebook with a tinge of exasperation. Dammit. But that was about it. She was too tired to really react.

He pulled her into a hug, one she welcomed wholeheartedly. She let herself be held for a while until Ranka pulled away holding her at arm's length. "If you don't want to tell me fine," 'I can just do some snooping'

"I just want you to know that you're strong Haruhi. Just like your mother. So no matter what happens your mother and I know you'll get through it." 'Not to mention kick some butts while you're at it. And if you don't, then I'll kick some for you.'

"Thanks dad."

"Hey, don't go giving me that look! I'm not just saying this because I'm your dad!"

"I know dad... Thank you."

"Thank you for the coffee Haruhi." He lifted the mug gratefully. 'and for being my daughter.'

"Uh dad..."

Ranka sipped some coffee and immediately began choking. "Agh! Salt!"

When he saw Haruhi crack a smile he knew that the heartburn from that salt was worth it.

 **So, either my Kyoya has a thing for apples… or he has shinigami to feed...**

 **If you think I can improve something I'm always open to constructive criticism!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-\\(^·^)/ (I love that face too much)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there dear readers! :D**

 **Thank you so much to anybody who is sticking to this story. I know I don't update much but hopefully this is enough for at least a little while? I'm so sorry for my irregular update schedule. I've had this one done for a while, unfortunately life is hectic (XC). Thank you all once again! Please enjoy the story.:) Also, if anybody has any suggestions about anything feel free to tell me. I'm open to criticism. Thank you!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or the characters.**

The third year students of class A whispered in scandalous tones as the stranger walked into their class. His hair appeared to be carelessly combed and his uniform was slightly rumpled.

They felt as if they had vaguely seen him before. In the halls maybe? In a picture?

In the cafeteria yesterday…?

But there were rarely any transfers in the middle of the school year so this guy has to be here from the beginning.

Then why hadn't they noticed him before?

Who was this guy?

Kyoya glanced around the classroom for an empty seat. If he had been attending class as frequently as he was supposed to be he wouldn't be dealing with this. On the other hand, if he had just ditched like he usually did he wouldn't be standing in front of the entire class looking like an idiot.

But it wasn't like he had a choice. During breakfast his father had taunted him and practically challenged him to befriend Tamaki.

" _You are right Kyoya, there would be no point in asking you to befriend Suoh. You wouldn't be able to do it."_

As a naturally competitive person (who hadn't been challenged to anything in a long time), there was no way Kyoya could resist proving that he could get that Suoh to like him.

No way to resist proving his father wrong.

No way to say that he didn't want to do it because that would be like admitting that he couldn't do it.

Curse his pride.

He resisted the urge to march out of the classroom and school. He hadn't combed his hair and actually dressed up just to turn back around (okay, so he didn't actually try very hard, but there was definitely a difference. He was using the school uniform now).

Finally, Kyoya caught sight of an empty desk in the back corner of the class and walked towards it. Perfect. He could sleep without the teacher being on his case (assuming the teacher would bother to do this).

As he walked he felt the eyes of his peers burning holes into him. 'Did they really have nothing better to do?' he thought, mildly irritated.

The eyes slowly started to turn away from him and towards the door as the minute hand inched along to signal the beginning of class was approaching.

Kyoya surveyed the room again. Tamaki had yet to arrive.

The teacher walked in and the students rose to greet him. After calling role the teacher counted the students to make sure she hadn't missed anybody.

"That's odd...I marked twenty students present but counted twenty-one...Is there anybody who's name I did not call?"

Kyoya raised his hand.

"Ah, let's see you are…" the teacher looked at her roster. This student was definitely not Tamaki Suoh or Eclair Tonnaire so it had to be. "Ootori Kyoya."

The class gasped (much to Kyoya's annoyance. He had definitely shown up in this class at least once this school year.) "It is so nice of you to join us . Now, I believe I asked you all to write an essay on any classic piece of literature. Please take that out. Since you weren't here , you may turn it in tomorrow. Of course, you will not receive full credit."

Kyoya simple smiled inwardly and pulled out some papers from his bag. "I actually did the assignment." He had actually reviewed the syllabus the night before. Luckily, his guess of what the class might be covering was correct. "Based on the looks of my classmate's papers, I'm assuming we were supposed to turn in the first draft? I hope you don't mind that I typed it."

The teacher was stunned (but she couldn't let her students see that). She'd heard rumors about the exemplary student Kyoya Ootori was in middle school but never believed they could possibly be true. "Not at all, ." The teacher carried on as if it was an ordinary thing to see such an occurrence while the class gaped.

Tamaki showed up halfway through the first class with an excuse from his father. He looked slightly flustered. Eclair didn't show up at all.

Tamaki had noticed Kyoya as soon as he stepped foot in the classroom, looking a little surprised. The rest of the day was spent very much the same. Tamaki looked surprised every time he saw Kyoya in a class.

Teachers attempted to contain their own expressions. One (his homeroom teacher) actually had tears in his eyes. Who knew that he would actually win the bet that Kyoya Ootori would attend school again for a whole day?

In math class Kyoya had no choice. He had to participate. How had he ended up in a class where the students couldn't do simple Calculus?

"So if you graph sine of x…."

Kyoya put his head down. He knew it was rude but he didn't really care. This was the third time the teacher had gone over this!

" . Since you seem so bored why don't you tell me the x intercepts of sin?"

"0, pi, 2 pi, 3 pi, should I go on?"

"Yes. Tell me the x intercepts of the graph of cosine of x."

He sighed. "pi over two, three pi over two, again, should I go on?"

Determined to get the best of Kyoya, the teacher went on.

"Where does the graph of cosine start on the y-axis?"  
"1."

"Sigma notation if you want to find the area of a graph with five left end rectangles in which the domain is 2 is less than or equal to x and four is greater than or equal to x?"  
"Can't do that without an equation."  
"2 to the power of x."  
"There's a four above the sigma. K=0. the equation is 0.4 times open parenthesis 2 to the power of 2 plus 0.4k close parenthesis."

"Exact value of the sine of four pi over three?"  
"Negative square root of three over two."

"What is log a minus log b?"  
"Log a divided by b. Parenthesis around a divided by b."

"Log (base 5) 25 is equal to?"  
"2"

The rest of the class watched in amazement as the teacher fired question after question at Kyoya. They were even more in awe when Kyoya answered question after question effortlessly. Kyoya nearly rolled his eyes at their expressions; haven't they been learning this since algebra?  
Class time was spent like this as the class furiously attempted to write down the answers. When the bell rang Kyoya simply stared at the teacher expectantly.

"You are dismissed."

He walked out of the class as if what had happened in there was an ordinary thing. Around him girls began to whisper.  
"Did you see that?"  
"He's so cool!"  
"What's his name?"  
"The teacher said he was an Ootori...but I don't know. My family goes to the resorts all of the time and I rarely see him."  
"That's too bad. He's really good looking."  
It caused a strange feeling of nostalgia in Kyoya to hear all of those comments around him. He guessed he'd have to get used to them again. Not to mention the-  
"Go talk to him."  
"No you go!"  
There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall girl with gray eyes.  
"Um Excuse me..."  
"Yes?"

-love confessions Oh how he hated them. It wasn't that he felt bad about rejecting the girls. The problem was that they never seemed to get the message. It was probably because he'd always done it nicely, so as to not lose a costumer, current or otherwise.

"I- well my friend over there-" The tall one pointed at a shorter girl covering her, presumably blushing, face with a purple notebook. "She- she was wondering if you're- if you wanted to…" She stopped for a moment staring at his eyes. Kyoya stared back, beginning to be a little uncomfortable. When she leaned Kyoya had to make her talk again.

"Wondering if?"

"Oh yes! She was wondering if...you...wanted to possible accompany her to the next dance?"

"I'm sorry but, we barely know each other. Why don't you two stop by one of my family resorts sometime?" HA. He never thought words like that would exit his mouth ever again. "Maybe we can get to know each other them." Fat chance. Kyoya hadn't visited any of his family's resorts in nearly two years. With a small nod ay both he ended the conversation and walked away.

There was a chorus of sighs and squeals behind him. Yup. He definitely didn't miss that.

From the sidelines Tamaki watched, worried. Kyoya was reverting to his middle school self. He wouldn't do that out of nowhere. There was no way he had no ulterior motives. After all, Kyoya lived only by what contained some sort of merit...unless he had changed?

Tamaki shook his head. No, something was definitely going on. But what?


End file.
